Nonfiction
by infinitylovers08
Summary: Everyone starts with those simple admirations turned to crushes. Being thoroughly aware of that someone. Then suddenly you start liking that person for real, which turns out to be love. What if...that person is your flesh and blood? Then that is what you call a "Forbidden Love". Is it acceptable? Fiction? Or Nonfiction? (AU)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

They say…God provides each person on earth their lifetime partner. Be it someone you're in a relationship with for a long time, or someone you've met as a child, or someone you've only come across once like on a train or even on the streets. Some people were also fond of saying things like, "Don't be impatient, he'll come along. Maybe he was just held back by traffic." or "Don't lose hope, maybe she's just on the other side of the globe so you still haven't met her." It only means that God has His own way of uniting two people that will eventually meet their destined ones.

Beautiful isn't it?

But my love story is not as beautiful as that. Because I know it will end as a tragic one. A love which you need to suppress because you both know no one will be happy about it.

So let me ask you.

What if…the person you are in love with is your own flesh and blood?

A cousin perhaps? The son of your mother's brother?

To most people, they will be disgusted. To most people, they will say it's a taboo to fell in love with your first degree relative. To most people they will say it's forbidden.

But for me, it's true love.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It all started when I was still just an innocent child. A child who didn't have a care about what's happening in the world, or about what's right or wrong. A child who have crushes here and there but landed on the wrong person…which I know now.

…

My family, the Konoha Clan used to be a well-known clan on some regions of Japan. But the prestige was lost through times so now, we are just a slightly-above-average clan. Well, except for my Tsunade-obasan, Minato-ojisan and Anko-obasan who married into an old-rich family. When my grandparents—Hashirama-ojiisan and Mito-obaasan passed away, my aunt, Tsunade-obasan who is the eldest child took charge of the family. So my mom who is the fifth child and the third daughter of the seven siblings doesn't have that much authority.

When my aunt took over, she suddenly decided that we will have a family reunion once a year, every summer vacation. Well that should have worked just fine except that her family lives in Western Kyoto while we live in Tokyo. Not only that, we are pretty much scattered all over Japan. Our family resides in Kanto Region together with Minato-ojiisan, and Kakashi-ojisan who lives in Saitama and Chiba respectively. While Tsunade-obasan resides in Kansai region with Iruka-ojisan who lives in Osaka and Shizune-obasan who lives in Kobe. Anko-obasan's family is the farthest who lives in the island of Hokkaido—in Sapporo.

My okaasan may not have that much authority in the family, still, she's a strong woman. Who would dare to marry an ex-Yakuza if she's not one right? Yes, my otousan used to be part of a Yakuza clan. I even heard he was the kumichou but decided to quit and passed the title to his second-in-command when he fell-in-love and married my mom who was a pre-school teacher during that time. When I was four years old, my okaasan suddenly decided to quit teaching and became a full-time housewife—so she can watch over us. But since my father didn't have a regular job, my mother became determined to put up a family business. She sold our car and turned the garage into a flower shop while my dad also quit his job and helped in the business. To make the long story short, I was only five years old when Tsunade-obasan made that rule of having a family reunion once a year, so we have financial problems at that time since our family business just started.

But my aunt won't have that as a reason so she sponsored our family's plane tickets, even Kakashi-ojisan's who had the same problem.

…

Thinking back to those times, my aunt may have done and said some pretty awful things to us—even to her other siblings, but this rule made the Konoha clan closer than ever during the next following years.

…

…

* * *

Konoha Clan's Family Tree (and their ages when they first started their reunion)

Senju Hashirama (deceased)

Mito (deceased) – wife

.

Tsunade (35) – first daughter

Uchiha Madara (37) – husband

Offsprings:

Itachi (9)

Sasuke (5)

.

Minato (34) – first son

Uzumaki Kushina (30) – wife

Offsprings:

Sakura (7)

Naruto (5)

.

Iruka (33)– second son

Wife (deceased)

Offsprings:

Kiba (7)

Shino (4)

.

Anko (32) – second daughter

Hyuuga Hiashi (35) – husband

Neji (7)

Hinata (4)

Hanabi (not yet born)

.

Kurenai (31) – third daughter

Asuma (35) – husband

Offsprings:

Shikamaru (6)

Ino (5)

Choji (4)

.

Shizune (30) – fourth daughter

Guy (28) – husband

Offsprings:

Tenten (7)

Lee (6)

.

Kakashi (28) – third son

Rin (28)– wife

Offsprings:

Yamato (10)

Sai (5)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Meetings are Not Always the Best**

…

The thing about having your siblings and cousins as your friends is…you don't have any other friends except for them. Sure, you may have classmates whom you hang out with, but it doesn't mean you have to be friends with them to the point where you could tell them your deepest secrets—like the person you are infatuated with. But that's the problem with having your siblings and cousins as your friends. Because you can't tell them the person you are in love with is a cousin.

But that's not always like that. When we were kids, we didn't give a damn whether our crushes were ranging from neighborhood kids, classmates, teachers, uncles and to cousins. Take Sakura-chan (Yeah, I should call her Sakura-neechan but we are just close like that) for example. She had/have this huge crush towards Sasuke-kun the first time we saw him during our first family reunion. He sure is cute but he was—no, **is** such a jerk, particularly to Naruto so I got turned off with him. I may be only five years old at that time but I already have a taste in men. Yes, that's right. **Men**. I had this super huuuuuge crush towards Minato-ojisan I even told everyone I'm going to marry him in the future. Remembering those times made me feel mortified especially when the adults just laughed at my innocence.

So anyway, I just want to say that when **we **first met, I didn't even pay **him** any attention. All I know was that **he**'s a cousin of mine who's always on the sidelines—overshadowed by his elder brother and is fascinated with bugs. No, more like super obsessed with bugs—and I first learned that the hard way.

…

…

***When Ino was 5 (almost 6) years old…***

"I thank everyone for fulfilling my wishes of holding our family reunion here at my husband's estate." Tsunade began. "You may think that this is just a whim of mine but this is for all of us and for our children to be closer to their relatives." She paused. "To my beloved brothers and sisters—" Then raised her glass of champagne. "—let us celebrate this happy moment of finally reuniting again!"

The adults followed the eldest daughter and raised their own champagne, then took a sip on their glasses when she did.

Ino happily scanned (again) her pretty purple dress—because this is the first time she wore one. Her jaw hurts from grinning too much so she glanced at her beautiful mother who's wearing a red dress and thought, _'She's really pretty! …But I look nothing like her…'_ Her mother always say she got her hair and facial features from her Tsunade-obasan and it constantly make her feel irritated because she doesn't like her. None of her siblings looked like their parents though. They say her brothers also got their features from their other relatives and since it's making their parents sad whenever they mentioned they don't look like their parents, the siblings just smile or ignore the people who asked them about it.

"Neechan!" Someone from Ino's right tugged at her dress. "Food!" The blond sighed at his little brother Chouji who's always looking for food.

"Shika!" She called the attention of his lazy-ass of a brother who's slouching at his chair while his hands are at each side of his pockets. He glance at her. "Can you go with Chouji? I want to go to Minato-ojisama."

"Troublesome." He changed his position by placing his head at the table.

_Figures. He's lazy to the bone._ "Fine. I'm pretty hungry anyway." Ino grabbed her little brother's hand, tugging him to start running towards the buffet table. "Let's go grab some cakes!"

"No! I want meat!"

"That's why you're fat Chou-chan!"

The word 'fat' made him cry. _Oops! I forgot!_ He may be only four years old but he has become pretty sensitive with that word. "Don't cry Chou-chan. I'm sorry, okay?" She hugged her brother. "Come on let's go to the meats table." That made him stopped crying and smiled an imperfect toothy grin. That made her to smile too, then grabbed his brother's hand again, and then turned around to continue their tracks towards the buffet table.

Suddenly, a some sort of black container flew away when Ino bumped into someone—more like some kid. Then, the said container landed…on her face…hard. But that is not enough impact to make her faint. She did though, when she found out the container is not black. It's the contents that are black. And the said black things are flying—yes, flying away to the now opened container. What's worse is that the entrance is facing directly to her face. The last few things she remembered before fainting are black goggles and bugs…lots of bugs.

…

That is the beginning of Sarutobi Ino's love—scratch that. Sarutobi Ino's **Entomophobia**.

…

…

* * *

_**My first author's notes in this story.**_

_**The reason I didn't write a/n on the prologue and first chapter was because I was still quite reluctant to post this kind of story. To tell the truth, I had the sudden struck of idea about this kind of forbidden love when I read an incest manga. *blush* I'm actually not really a fan of the genre but the story is just so beautiful it left an impact on me so I decided to write this—though not brave enough to write siblings love. **_

_**I just want to say that I will try my hardest not to make this rated M. But if in the middle of the story, you feel it's beyond T rating, please do tell me. I will really appreciate it. Or if you want this M rated, please do tell me too. *flushed*. **_

_**Feedbacks are very much appreciated.**_

_**Sore ja~**_

_**Matta ne~**_


End file.
